In an Internet of Vehicles environment, to implement intelligent perception of transport environment information, floating vehicle running data needs to be collected in real time and background analysis processing needs to be performed. In this background, the IEEE 802.11p protocol emerges. The IEEE 802.11p protocol is a communications protocol extended from the IEEE 802.11 standard, and is mainly used in a vehicular communications system. The protocol complies with a requirement of a related application of an intelligent transport system. The application includes data exchange between vehicles running at high speeds and between a vehicle and a roadside infrastructure. In comparison with other mainstream wireless communications technologies, the IEEE 802.11p protocol has features of self-organization, a low transmission delay, a long transmission distance, and a high transmission rate. The features determine that the IEEE 802.11p protocol is applicable to communication applications of information transmission in a range of a transport environment and delay-sensitive transport security applications. In addition, in a transport communication environment, a vehicular mobile network needs to solve a problem of ensuring a low information delay and a high transmission rate when a terminal is in a high-speed moving state. In most broadband wireless access modes, a Doppler frequency shift is generated due to high-speed moving of a terminal, causing severe deterioration of network performance. In the IEEE 802.11p protocol, a duration of a guard interval is increased at a physical layer to greatly improve network performance in the high-speed moving state. In comparison with 4G-LTE in which performance in the high-speed moving state is obviously affected and a handover delay of a BSS in an 802.11 wireless local area network is generally too high, in current research, it is considered that the IEEE 802.11p protocol is a wireless network mode most suitable for bearing transport security applications. Currently, an existing test mode for the IEEE 802.11p protocol mainly includes using network simulation software or a wireless network test bed. Existing network simulation software generally makes a lot of simplifications and assumptions on parameters or models, such as a network channel, a topology, and traffic, and hardly reflects real features and conditions of the IEEE 802.11p protocol truthfully. An existing wireless network test bed can perform a performance test only on a to-be-tested node that is deployed statically, and when vehicular communications nodes move at high speeds relative to each other or a vehicular communications node moves at a high speed relative to a roadside communications node, a severe Doppler frequency shift is generated, and consequently a large deviation exists between a test result and actual system performance.
Therefore, the existing network simulation software and wireless network test bed cannot perform an effective test on an IEEE 802.11p protocol-based wireless network system of the Internet of Vehicles including a to-be-tested node that moves at a high speed.